


Thanks for Giving

by Robotrock333



Series: Thanks For Giving [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Playlist, Thanksgiving, craigxtweek, creek - Freeform, highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotrock333/pseuds/Robotrock333
Summary: Craig has to leave to visit his family Denver for Tweek's least favorite holiday. He is not happy about his boyfriends suffering and decides to make a scavenger hunt to distract his wandering mind.----Creek.This was intended to be long one shot but due to unforeseen circumstance it will be made into a series.X-posted on FanFiction.net





	1. You're not Alone

A/N: This fic is heavily influenced by music. You can obviously still read and enjoy without it but I strongly recommend listening to the provided playlist. I will note in the text when a particular song's section starts. The songs and order are below. Hypster.com/playlists/userid/5440908?7252565 .

You're Not Alone - Saosin

The Anthem- Good Charlotte

Seven Deadly Sins - Flogging Molly

Pegboard Nerds - Hero

Closing Time - Semisonic

I Miss You - Blink 182

Human - Jon Bellion

Tetris - Dr P

Rather Be - Clean Bandit

Walking the Dog - Fun.

While We're Young - Jhene Aiko

\----------

The winter wind wiped though the pine trees surrounding the quiet little mountain town of South Park. The town hummed with anticipation of the coming holiday. Parents walked their wild children around the town picking up groceries for the coming feast. Kids roamed the streets and play grounds playing the age old game of Cowboys and Indians. Singles spent their days pent up in bars lamenting on the holiday season and lack of family to spend it with. Two boys lounged about on a being next to Stark's Pond. One with raven hair and a menthol cigarette; the other with gold wheat hair and a piping cup of coffee.

"Tweek." Craig Tucker moved his head that laid on Tweek's lap and stared up to his boyfriend. Loving the feeling of his hand combing through his hair.

"Yeah babe?" He smiled.

Craig took a drag off his cigarette and blew smoke rings into the chilled air. "I don't want to go to Denver."

"Then don't go." Tweek replied simply as he took a strong pull of his coffee. He would never admit it but he was heart broken that his boyfriend would not be spending the holiday with him. While his extended family didn't approve of their relationship, he had come to rely on his presence to get through this god forsaken holiday.

Craig sighed. "I wish baby." He sat up and snuffed his cigarette. "Oh. I got you something." He said and dug into his backpack. He pulled out a sealed brown envelope.

"What is that?" Tweek's interest was piqued.

"Just a little something for the thing I am most thankful for."

"Its for stripe?" Tweek cocked his head innocently.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Craig rolled his eyes and handed the envelope to Tweek. "Now don't open it until I leave."

"B-But why." He wined. "Don't you want to see my face?"

Craig laughed and ruffled the blonds hair. "I would love too, but that would ruin the effect." He finished with a wink. "Now," he stood up. "how about kiss before I go."

Tweek stood up and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck. "I suppose this will have to do." He said with a dramatic sigh. He angled his head up to meet Craig's soft lips. The taste of coffee and cigarettes mingled together and reminded him of partaking in their vices after sex. The two shared a passionate kiss and held each other against the biting wind neither wanting to let go. Craig was the first one to pull away.

"Come on. I have to get going." Craig gave a defeated sigh and grabbed his back pack from the hard packed ground. He took Tweek's hand and lead him towards town.

Goodbyes suck. Goodbyes to your boyfriend suck worse. Goodbyes to the only thing that keeps you sane during the worst time of the year might as well a death sentence. Tweek laid on his bed and stared at the hanging model air crafts swaying slightly from the fan that littered the ceiling. He sighed and rolled over to grab his tv remote when he noticed the envelope Craig had given him.

"Well your gone now asshole." he murmured and ripped open the top.

Tweek. I miss you. Bad. I know I can't be there for you when you really need me and to be honest that kills me. So I have made you a little distraction. Hopefully this will give you a little escape. I love you asshole. Be safe and remember if you get stuck on anything horses are good help.

step one: open your playlists and go to Thanksgiving Special. DON'T LOOK AHEAD. Just play song one. I mean it dick. DON'T. LOOK. AHEAD. And just know your not alone even if Im not there. I love you Tweek. Try not to miss me too much.

Clue one: I am in a better place for monsters to hide.

Tweek stared blankly at the notebook paper with Craig's heavy hand writing scrawled across the page. "That douche called me an asshole..." He glared at the paper and smiled lovingly. "What a dick."

He laid back down on his bed and reread the note. Horses? How could horses be any help? He wondered to himself as he pulled out his phone and headphones to search for the playlist Craig apparently made for him. Once he found it he pressed play and close the screen. -play track one by Saosin- The soft ballad drifted through his head phones and he smiled. He closed his eyes and let the music lull him into a calm.

To Craig: HOW WILL HORSES HELP ME?

From Craig: Horses are very smart animals Tweek. They can count and shit.

To Craig: But UGH! That is no help at alll. How is my help supposed to be helpful if I don't understand the thing that is supposed to be helping me!

From Craig: lol. Chill. This is your distraction while I'm not there. Where is the fun if its not distracting.

To Craig: w/e fool. Where is a better place for monsters to hide?

From Craig: ... Im not helping you. Thats what horses are for. I love you. its 3 am. got to bed. and remember. Your not alone ;)

To Craig: I know. Thank you. Love you too.

Tweek closed the screen on his phone and began pacing his room. "Ok. Monsters hide in closets, under the bed, in dark corners, and ... OH in air vents!" He bolted for his air vent in his room and used his phone to illuminate the space. He hand grew clammy at the though of a monster actually being in the air vent. He scolded himself and swallowed the lump in his throat. He peering into the darkness and found nothing but dust bunnies. He let out a sigh and flopped onto his bed. "Closet is too obvious. Bed is too obvious. GAH!" he twitched. "Where the fuck is it?" He sighed and rolled over to look at his Terence and Philip farting alarm clock. It read 4:05 am. He sighed again and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted to Craig and the days they spent together in this room.

'Craig' Tweek nudged Craig who laid sprawled on the bed. 'Craig...Wake up fool.'

'No' He grumbled and rolled away from Tweek's pestering hand.

'Babe' Tweek wined. 'Its the gnomes!" He twitched and buried under the covers.

'Tweek, you are 10 years old. Gnomes are not taking your underwear. Come back to bed.'

'B-b-b-but.. GAH!' Tweek thrashed in the bed. 'Its in the closet!'

'That's lame.' Craig's voice was muffled by his pillow. 'They should hide in a better place.'

'Wh-what! Like where?'

'I don't know. Line between your mattresses. That would be scary.'

Tweek screeched and buried his face in Craig's chest. 'B-b-but then they can just r-r-reach up and get meeeee!'

Craig chuckled and stroked his boyfriend's hair. 'Its ok Tweek. I won't let them get you, promise.'

Tweek woke with a start and rolled off his bed. He franticly plundered the space between his mattress and boxsprings until he made contact with a slip of paper. "Fuck yeah!" He turned the envelope over in his hand and looked at the number one scrawled on the front. He took a deep breath and popped open the seal.

AVAST YE LAND LOVIN SCOUNDREL. THE NEXT NEXT PIECE OF BOOTY YE SEEK LIE ON THE SUNKEN SHIP THAT SAILD THE SEVEN SEAS SEVEN YEARS AGO.

"What the fuck," Tweek read and reread the letter. "pirates."

"Pirates... where the hell are pirates in South Park..." Tweek wandered down the stairs and filled his favorite mug with coffee. He sunk into the couch, "Alexa play Tweek's morning playlist." and mulled over the clue Craig left him. -play track two by Good Charlotte- He bobbed his head to the beat and thought back to the last time they played pirates as kids.

To Craig: Babe. where TF are there pirates in south park?

From Craig: lol. I see you found the first clue. when in doubt ask the horse.

To Craig: what fucking horse!

From Craig: gotta go bake a fuckin pie. love you babe. Happy Thanksgiving.

To Craig: Love you too. Happy Thanksgiving.

"Tweek honey," His mother called from the backyard. "can you help with the turkey?"

"Yeah mom." He sighed and went into the back yard. The smell of smoke and cooking turkey wafted up and greeted him. The warmth from the smoker kept the chill of the November air at bay. "When is everyone coming?" He lifted the lid of the smoker and checked the bird.

His mother checker her watch. "In about... 8 hours or so."

"God what time is it?" He asked closing the lid of the smoker and taking his cup.

"Its 7:30."

The stood in silence next to the smoker, taking in its warmth. Tweek was dreading the impending doom of his family coming to visit. Just the thought of his family seeing him and poking fun at his choice in partner made his skin crawl. Not to mention the deliberate attempts to cause him twitching attempts now that he has control over his anxiety.

"I filled your Xanax." She casually mentioned as she sipped her coffee. "Yesterday obviously. Craig said you were almost out before he left."

Tweek let out a huff. He should be annoyed, offended even, but he wasn't. He accepted the fact long ago that his boyfriend would always be nosy and concerned about his medication, but that is one of the reason why Tweek loves him. "I was going to tell you to. I have enough for the long weekend."

"Well we didn't want to take any chances. Especially with Craig not being here this year."

Tweek rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like hes YOUR boyfriend. What is the smartest horse?"

Tweek's mother blinked at the change in subject. She was used to it, but it was much less frequent now that he was older and it caught her off guard sometimes. "Uh.. I'm not sure hun." She pause and mulled it over. Tweek worked his bottom lip with is teeth. "I know they always use Clydesdales in the parades. They must be smart."

"Clyde! God im dumb." Tweek belittle himself for not catching it sooner. Of course their best friend would know all the answered. "Thanks mom." He kissed his mothers cheek and ran into the kitchen to fill his cup.

To Clyde: i need help

From Clyde: Whats new.

To Clyde: Fuck you. I need help with Craig's clue

From Clyde: Ahhhh... you need answers straight from the horses mouth ey? what are you on

To Clyde: Pirates.

From Clyde: dude. thats not hard. figure it out. happy thanksgiving

To Clyde: Hey asshole you need to help me

Tweek stared at his phone and waited for a response. He waited until his eyes got tired and it was apparent he was not going to get one. "Fuck." He mumbled and filled a thermos to the brim with coffee. "Im going to go for a walk mom." I called out into the backyard where his parents sat under a blanket next to the fire pit.

"Ok be back before 4. Love you sweetie." She called and snuggled in closer to her husband.

Tweek left he house and began walking aimlessly. He felt a pang of jealousy seeing his parents enjoying each others company.

\-----  
A/N: Hope you enjoy


	2. We're seven drunken pirates, we're the seven deadly sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fic is heavily influenced by music. You can obviously still read and enjoy without it but I strongly recommend listening to the provided playlist. I will note in the text when a particular song's section starts. The songs and order are below. Hypster playlists/userid/5440908?7252565 .
> 
> You're Not Alone - Saosin
> 
> The Anthem- Good Charlotte
> 
> Seven Deadly Sins - Flogging Molly
> 
> Pegboard Nerds - Hero
> 
> Closing Time - Semisonic
> 
> I Miss You - Blink 182
> 
> Human - Jon Bellion
> 
> Tetris - Dr P
> 
> Rather Be - Clean Bandit
> 
> Walking the Dog - Fun.
> 
> While We're Young - Jhene Aiko

Tweek braved the cold alone and began walking aimlessly down the road. He like the cold, it helped slow is over worked brain. He hummed a little tune and inhaled deeply. No one, save for him, was insane enough to be out in this cold. All of the towns folk were inside with their families or making a mad dash to tidy up before everyone got there.

A lone starling called in the sky and caught Tweek's attention. He smiled as it landed on the crow's nest of the rusted metal pirate ship that sat in the park. "Stupid bird. That's for crows not starlings." he laughed and watched the steam from his breath waft into the air. He made his way toward the playground and let his mind wander to all of the games they used to play here: ninjas, pirates, superheros, and that game about that stupid stick. Tweek stopped in his tracks. Pirates? We played pirates. Right here. In the freaking park. "I'm a fucking moron." He mumbled to himself and bolted to the metal vessel. He skirted the ship and looked for any clues and found nothing. He bit his lip and bounced on the balls of his feet as he though about where the next clue could be. On a whim he got not his knees and crawled underneath the rope ladder to the 'brig'. He waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and began searching. "Bingo." he whispered and made his way to a darkened corner.

There was a bright red 'X' spray painted into the the wood chipping that covered the play area. Tweek swiped away the wood and found fresh turned Earth underneath. He searched the dim space for something he could use to dig into the frozen ground. Near the opening of the underbelly of the ship he found a trowel taped to the metal with the words 'can u dig it' etched into the side of the ship. Tweek sighed and began to dig. It took longer than expected since the ground was frozen but after a few moments he finally unearthed an old Xbox box. He shook off the dirt and tore it open. Inside was an envelope labeled '2' and folded piece of clothing. Tweek plopped onto the hard packed ground and popped open the envelope.

Arg ye land lovin scoundrel. Tats sum might fine diggin ye did. Yer in possession of some might fine booty now.

(Play track 2 by Flogging Molly)

Ha. I see you found the treasure. Remember the good ol days when all we had to do was pick a side or pick what game we were going to play? I miss those days.

I know you lost my last hoodie and are too embarrassed to admit it. Thats ok. Here is another one. I havent washed it in like... ever so it reeeealy smells like me. haha. On to the next.

The whole is greater than the sum of its parts. Are you read for a Civil War?

Tweek bobbed his head to the beat if is favorite Flogging Molly song and reread Craig's note. What does philosophy and history have in common? Could it be at the school? No... its closed up right now. Tweek took a pull from his thermos and pressed Craig's hoodie to his nose. The smell of patchouli and cigarettes greeted him as he inhaled the intoxicating scent. Tweek quickly pulled off his heavy coat and pulled on the hoodie. He paused and wrapped his arms around himself wishing the owner of the jacket was here to do the same. After a few moments the cold set in and he pulled his heavy coat on over his new found treasure and made his way out of the ship.

To Craig: I SWEAR I DIDNT LOSE IT.

To Tweek: dude. you wouldnt take it off for weeks and now your too cool to wear my shit?

To Tweek: not likely. You lost it.

To Craig: I did not. Its in my rooms... somewhere.

To Craig: W/e. Ruby is trying to burn the house down with the Turkey fryer. g2g.

At the mention of turkey fry Tweek's mind went haywire. He called his boyfriend in a panic.

"Craig! whatareyoudoing? Oh god. T-The fires those things start! Do you know how many times the explode! OH GOD! Your going to fucking die."

"Tweek. Calm down." Craig listlessly answered his phone. "We're fine. Only frozen ones explode. This is outside. Away from everyone and the house."

Tweek let out a calming breath. "A-are you sure its thawed? What if the middle is still frozen? Its like a ticking time bomb!"

"I promise Tweekers. It's one hundred percent thawed. Now go find out where the civil war went down. I love you." Craig assured while he mumbled incoherent words to his sister.

"God your gay," Tweek began nonchalantly. "Love you too." He clicked off the phone and continued his march down the road.

Tweek thought to when they played pirates and everyone fought over him and Craig. Cartmen said it was unfair for them to be on the same team since they were real pirates. Of course they were confused until Kyle challenged him and he had to elaborate the 'Butt Pirates' counted as real pirates. Cartmen never liked us to be on the same team. I think he was happy when we split up while playing superheros. Douche. Tweek came upon the fork in the road and checked his phone. He groaned at the display. It was already noon and he was not looking forward to this afternoon. He took a right at the end of the road and elected to cut across Cartman's yard to get to the street to go home.

"Well about fucking time Tweek." Eric called from the garage. His varsity football jacket hung loosely around his form. After a heart attack at the tender age of 14 he had loss a significant amount of weight and was continuing to lose more now that he had joined the football team. He put down the wrench he was holding and wiped his greasy hands on an old towel. " I didn't think you were ever going to get here."

"What are you talking about?" Tweek eyed him skeptically. While he had changed in appearance Eric was still the manipulative douche he had always been as a child.

"Ugh," Eric scoffed. "Your gaywad boyfriend said you would be here going though my basement today. Fuck if I know why."

A light bulb went off in his head and he trudged over to Eric. "Coon and Friends."

"Dude." Cartman smiled. "I forgot about that. I think the lair is still somewhat assembled. Come one" He motioned with his hand for Tweek to follow.

"Oh well hello Tweek. Are you staying for supper?" Carman's mom greeted as they entered the door.

"Shut up mom. No." He brushed her off and walked down into the basement.

Tweek thanked her and politely declined before he followed him into the basement. In the cramped space he noticed all of the past adventures, scams, missions, and hyjinks they had been on over the last 17 years crammed into one small space.

Cartman began to dig around. "Alright Wonder Tweek, lets find whatever Super Craig left here so you can go away."

Tweek chucked and began rooting around. He found a Coon mask, some ninja stars, a pair of pirate boots, a Crack Baby Basketball promo poster, and a wizards staff. "Dude there is so much stuff. How am I supposed to find any thing here?"

"Hmm..." Carmen dug around some more. "Perhaps we must call upon the all knowing ... Stick of Truth. Its around here somewhere." He moved to a large storage bin and dumped the contents onto the ground. "Ah ha!" He pulled out a battered stick with an envelope labeled '3' attached to it. "Hey! What the fuck is on the Stick of Truth?"

Tweek bolted over and snatched the letter and started for the stairs. "Thanks Eric!" He called over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs and out of the house.


	3. Hero, Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This fic is heavily influenced by music. You can obviously still read and enjoy without it but I strongly recommend listening to the provided playlist. I will note in the text when a particular song's section starts. The songs and order are below. Hypster playlists/userid/5440908?7252565 .
> 
> You're Not Alone - Saosin
> 
> The Anthem- Good Charlotte
> 
> Seven Deadly Sins - Flogging Molly
> 
> Pegboard Nerds - Hero
> 
> Closing Time - Semisonic
> 
> I Miss You - Blink 182
> 
> Human - Jon Bellion
> 
> Tetris - Dr P
> 
> Rather Be - Clean Bandit
> 
> Walking the Dog - Fun.
> 
> While We're Young - Jhene Aiko

Tweek walked across Cartman's frozen yard to the wooden bench that sat next to an empty flower bed. He blew warm air into his hands and took a drink of his almost empty thermos. He let out a sigh and his extra warm breath drifted into his face temporarily blocking his vision. He ripped the stubborn envelope open.

Dear Cartman,

Don't read other peoples things you fat piece of shit.

Go fuck yourself,

Craig

Now that that is taken care of, hey babe. Go ahead and go to track 3. (play song by Pegboard Nerds)

So you found the scene of our greatest falling out. The place where the Wonder Duo split and the Civil War was sealed. I never said it, but I am sorry. I should have walked out with you. If not for us then for Stripe 4. I know he thought it was all his fault. Maybe if he hasn't escaped that last time Daddy wouldn't have left other Daddy. Oh well, anyway.

That also means you you found the Stick of Truth. WHICH as everone knows makes you the master of the universe. What will you do with all of this power? Let me guess. Too much pressure? Well you have always been the master of my universe.

Clue 4: My only true rival for your heart.

Tweek stared at the paper and a flood of emotions washed over him. He was happy he finally apologized for breaking his heart, annoyed he called him out for caving under pressure, and embarrassed for such a blantent confession. Once he got his emotions is check he burst into laughter.

To Craig: Dude. Thank you. Fuck you. I love you.

From Craig: In that order specifically? Hmm... Usually the thank you is after the fucking.

To Craig: / Dude wtf.

From Craig: Ha. Im only kidding lol did you find the stick oh master of my universe?

To Craig: Yes. Oh and Cartman didn't read it. It was locked up tighter than Kyle's mom's check book.

From Craig: LFAO. Dude. What like 10 min with Cartman and your making Jew jokes. Run Tweek run! g2g.

Tweek laughter filled the empty air as he got up to head back towards the park. This clue was by far the easiest. Craig never let him forget that he was convinced that he came second to coffee in Tweek's heart. Craig was wrong of course, but it didn't hurt to let his sweat about it sometimes.

The walk to Tweak Bros. was quite. Tweek drained the last of his coffee and picked up the pace. He didn't like to be without coffee. Ever. A few block away a stray cat wandered out in front of him. Tweek stopped and dropped down onto his knees. "Hey Mr. Kitty," he cooed softly. "What are you doing all alone." There was no collar on the cat and its yellow and white fur was matted. The cat let out a loud meow and rubbed its head agains Tweek's hand. He dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a stick of beef jerky. The cat's blue eyes widened and the meowing intensified. "All right. All right." Tweek laughed. "Im getting it opened. Take it easy killer." He tore the jerky into bits and thew them on the ground. The cat devoured them almost instantly. Tweek sighed and pet the cats grease head and checked his phone. It was 11 am and he still had to go to the shop. "All right Mr. Kitty." he got to his feet and the cat weaved between them. "I have to go now. Take care." He gave the cat one last pet and continued onto his destination.

Tweek rounded the corner and saw the coffee shop come into view. He picked up the pace eager to get into the warm shop. He arrived at the door and dug out his keys when a loud sound came from behind him. He dropped his keys and turned around pressing his back agains the door. "Jesus." He panted and looked down at the culprit. "Mr. Kitty what the hell man. You scared me!" The cat meowed and put his heavy paws on the door next to tweek. "Oh no. You are way to dirty to be in there. Go on now." He shooed the cat along and picked up his keys. He turned to unlock the door and locked eyes with the saddest cat in the world. The cat had sat on its back legs and let out the mofst pitiful meow ever heard. Tweek's heart broke and he knew he was stuck with the pitiful thing. It is the season of giving after all.

Tweek picked up the cat and took it into the bathroom of the shop to begin cleaning it up. He plopped the cat o to the floor and hurried out the door. Moments later he returned with thick rubber dish gloves, towels, dish soap, and his refilled thermos. "Im sorry Mr. Kitty. But this is how it has to be." He sighed and filled the sink full of lukewarm water and placed the already hissing cat inside.

An hour and one pissed off cat later Mr. Kitty, who has now been renamed Killer, was contentedly munching on some thick sliced turkey and lapping at a dish of cream in the office. Tweek finished doctoring the few minor scratched on some skin that wasnt covered by the gloves and replaced the first aid kit. "You're a dick Killer."

Killer looked up with his big blue eyes and meowed a response. His orange and white fur seemed to double in size now that he was cleaned. Tweek sighed and walked out into the main lobby to make a pot of coffee. He opened is favorite Ethiopian blend and and began to pour the beans into a grinder when an envelope plopped into the machine with it. Tweek smiled and removed the paper. He switched on the grinder and opened the letter.

I am 110% convinced that you love this coffee more than me. Don't deny it. I can't take the lies anymore. You're breaking my heart. haha.

Oh. Play track 4. (Play song by Semisonic)

Do you remember our first kiss? Like REAL kiss? I do. It was right here. Behind this counter one night while we were closing the shop. We were 14 and stupid and it couldn't have been better. I knew then that what we had was special and we were going to be something.

I know its Thanksgiving (I mean probably unless you suck at this really fucking bad and you can't even get this far in one day.). I know you hate it. I know your family blows. I don't think you know how guilty I feel not being there for you. Forgive me? Yes? Good.

Now go home and eat. Try to get Hildy shit faced for me. This year was going to be the year!

Tweek clutched the paper to his palpitating heart and fought back tears. He wasn't sure if they were sad tears or tears of laughter. He touched his lips and thought of the night Craig was referencing. They were closing up the shop and Tweek was trying to get Craig to get off the counters so he could wipe them down. Craig, of course, refused to move. Tweek asked nicely, threatened, then tried to barter.

'I'll move' Craig smirked, 'for a price.'

'Fine.' Tweek huffed. 'What will it cost? You already got food for Stripe 5 out of me.'

'Nah.' Craig slid off the counter. 'I was thinking something more... personal.' He moved closer to Tweek until they were standing inches apart.

'W-W-What' Tweek let out a shaky breath. 'Do y-you want?'

'Hmmm.' Craig hovered his lips above Tweek's. 'How about a kiss? Just a simple little kiss?'

'Y-you have already had a kiss from me.'

'Not when there is no one here to see.' Craig smirked and lowered his mouth to meet Tweek's. The kiss was soft and sweet. It tasted like coffee and mint gum. This was before Craig tasted like an ashtray, not that Tweek cared one way or the other. Craig wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer. Tweek dropped his rag and returned his embrace. After a few moments the boys separated and Tweek laid his head against Craig's chest. 'There now.' Craig took a deep breath, 'Was that so expensive?'

Tweek smiled as he made his coffee and returned to the office. He laughed as he thought of Craig trying to convince his recovering alcoholic aunt to do shots with him by the smoker. She hated Craig. Not because he was gay or was a fucking smart ass, but because he made her precious little nephew a homosexual that will burn in hell. She and her 8 children were the bane of Tweek's existence during the holidays.

Killer was napping on the printer on the corner of the desk and didn't even budge when Tweek plopped into the desk chair. "Spoiled already." He rolled his eyes and picked up his phone.

"Hey babe." Craig answered around a mouth full of food. There was a loud rumble in the back ground. "I'll tell him!" He shouted and presumably moved to a quieter location.

"What was that?"

"Ruby and mom say hey." He laughed and closed a door.

"Did I interrupt your lunch? I can call later."

"Nah. Your good babe. So when does the spawn of Satan get there?"

Tweek laughed out loud and Killer startled awake. He, not so gracefully, jumped and plopped onto Tweek's lap. "Oof. Fat ass."

"What the hell? I have only had one plate!" Craig defended.

"No no. Its not you. Does Ruby still have that cat she got just to spite you?"

Craig lit a cigarette and took a draw. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well... We have a son."

"You got a fucking cat. Stripe is going to be pissed."

"He was homeless and starving!" Tweek defend as he pet Killer. "I gave him some jerky and he wouldn't leave me alone."

Craig laughed. "Thats why you don't fee things. Didn't you learn your lesson with me?"

"Very funny. This is your fault anyway. I was following your directions anyway!"

Craig scoffed. "Your not putting this on me Tweekers. Wait isn't Hildy allergic to cats?"

Tweek stopped petting Killer and a huge smile spread across his face. "Yes. Her and her hell spawn. Oh Killer I love you."

"You named him Killer? Jesus Tweek, you are asking to buy Stripe number 8 aren't you?" Craig stomped out his spent cigarette. "I gotta get back inside. Nana is making kissy faces at me through he window. They miss you."

"I wish I could have come with you. Ill talk to you later. Bye babe."

Tweek hung up the phone and picked up Killer. "Alright Killer. Lets go get you some food and litter from other Fathers house."


	4. Im Just so Sick of Being Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This fic is heavily influenced by music. You can obviously still read and enjoy without it but I strongly recommend listening to the provided playlist. I will note in the text when a particular song's section starts. The songs and order are below. Hypster playlists/userid/5440908?7252565 .
> 
> You're Not Alone - Saosin
> 
> The Anthem- Good Charlotte
> 
> Seven Deadly Sins - Flogging Molly
> 
> Pegboard Nerds - Hero
> 
> Closing Time - Semisonic
> 
> I Miss You - Blink 182
> 
> Human - Jon Bellion
> 
> Tetris - Dr P
> 
> Rather Be - Clean Bandit
> 
> Walking the Dog - Fun.
> 
> While We're Young - Jhene Aiko

Tweek scooped up Killer and tucked him into the front of his Craig's hoody and shrugged on his coat careful not to jostle the cat. Killer shifted until managed to lay on one of Tweek's arms with his head popped out of the top. Tweek sighed. "You are so spoiled." Killer purred and the two were off trudging across the desolate town. Since there were no people to yell or threaten him Tweek made record time reaching Craig's house by cutting across almost every yard and parking lot in the city instead of taking the main roads. Tweek slid Killer down his chest and sat him on the front porch. "For a stray you sure are heavy." Tweek groaned and shook his arm to get the blood flowing while he pulled out his keys. Ever since he started closing and opening the shop Tweek has always had an inordinate amount of keys for a boy his age. He used to think it was cool, like he was someone important, now not so much. Killer weaved in and around his legs while he bounced and flipped through his key ring: Coffee shop, his house, his moms car, his safe, Kenny's house, the office, the store room, the bathrooms, and finally Craig's house. Tweek slid the key into the door and hurried inside. As soon as he got in his phone rang.

Tweek jumped. "Hello."

"Tweek honey are you almost home? It's almost three." His mom called from the other line. She must be on speaker phone because she sounded miles away.

"Yeah. I ran out of coffee and swung by shop to fill up." He herd pots clanking against the sink over the phone as he hurried into the Craig's kitchen.

"Ok honey. Everyone will be here in about an hour. So come on and help me clean up a bit."

"Sure thing mom. I'm on my way now. I'm over by Craig's. Love you." Tweek hung up the phone and grabbed a Whole Foods sack. He filled it with what he guessed to be about two days worth of food for a cat and returned the cat food to the pantry. "Now... a litter box." He drummed his fingers against the counter and Killer chatted him up. Its not fair to call what this cat does a 'meow'. Kittens and cute kitties 'meow'. Killer 'Merrow'ed a low grumble noise. "Don't sass me. I'm working on it." Tweek laughed and patted his head as he made his way down to the basement. He rummaged through some boxes and then a shelf. Dust sired in the air and coated Tweek's hands. He frowned and attempted to clean them on his pants. Finally after some serious digging he found one of Ruby's old litter pans and some cat littler. He spotted an old gym bag and loaded his items up. Once he made it to the door he picked killer up and placed him on the gym bag. "Killer were going home."

Tweek held his bag and cat close to his chest as he cracked the door open. He never asked for an animal so technically he wasn't NOT allowed to have one, but he didn't want to chance it. Tweek saw his mom outside through the patio door and his dad was poking around in the garage. Tweek slid into the house and half ran half crawled up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door with a thud and locked it. He let killer jump out of his arms and dropped the bag. "Wheeeew." He let out a breath and placed a hand on his hammering heart. "I'm going to have a heart attack." Killer merowed at him and Tweek let out a panicked 'shoosh'. "Killer. Dude you don't want to get caught!" He knelt down and started to unpack his bag. He grabbed an old food dish and dug out some cat food from the bag. He scanned the room and found a an empty bowel and a half drank water bottle on the night stand. After setting the water next to the food he readied the litter box in the corner next to his dresser. This would hide it from plain view of anyone coming in. Fortunatly since Tweek was so particular about how he liked his room, and moderately paranoid if anything was not JUST how he left it, his parents rarely entered his domain.

"Alexa. Play Killer Queen by Sum 41." -BONUS SONG: KILLER QUEEN by Sum 41-

"Tweek?" His mother called from the end of the stairs. "Is that you honey?"

"Yeah mom," He yelled back and eyed Killer as he ate his food. "Just putting up my stuff. I'll be right down." He sluffed off his coat and shed Craig's hoody. He paused briefly to inhale his lingering scent. "Behave." He pet his cat and left the room.

"Oh good. Can you go check the bird?" His dad asked from the couch while he worked on rolling silverware and fidgeting with napkin bands.

"Yeah." Tweek grabbed some gloves and hustled over to the smoker. Fortunately it was hot and kept the area tolerable in the cold. Tweek peeked into the smoker and was greeted by hot air and the delicious smell of smoked meat. He poked the bird to test it and was pleased with his results so he returned.

"How's she?" His dad asked not bothering to look away from the game.

"Good. Id say shes done."

Tweek's mother peaked out the window and sighed. "Good, because it looks like the brood is here."

Before Tweek could brace himself the door was flung open and people were flooding in.  
\----

"Helen!" Hilda greeted her sister as she beareled through the door. "My God its been aaaages!" She pulled her sister into a hug while her husband ushered the rest of the family in.

Tweek stood in the middle of the stares and stared at his family flooding into his house. There was Hilda and her husband Reginald.

"Richard!" Reginald bellowed over the corous of greetings and squealing children. "Its good to see you ol chap!" Reginald moved to the states when he was in college and never quit using his old slag. Hilda found it charming and exotic, but Tweek always found it pretentious. Craig would always call him 'old bean' and 'old carrot', any old vegetable really. It annoyed the hell out of him and Tweek loved it. God he missed Craig.

"Reg!" Richard embraced his brother in law. "How was the flight?"

"Good good. Now where is that queer boy of yours?" He asked scanning the living room. "Did he bring his little .. uh buddy? Or has he finally grown out of that?"

"No Reginald," Tweek's mother rolled her eyes. "my son has not grown out of a phase he is not in."

"Now Helen, Reggie was was just joshin'" Hilda said coming to her husbands defense. "Weren't you Reginald?"

"Why Helen," Reg placed his hand over his heart. "You know queer doesn't mean homosexual where I'm from. He's just strange thats all."

Tweek rolled his eyes and moved his attention to his cousins. Muriel, Malcom, Mark, and Macie were milling around the living room. Why was his mothers family obsessed with alliteration? For god sake she named her son Tweek Tweak. Who does that? Malcom and Mark started shoving each other next to the fireplace while Muriel talked on the phone to some friend and Macie played with a doll on the couch. Mark and Malcom were the oldest and twin 15 year old boys. Muriel was technically the middle child at 13 and Macie was 7. She was the only tolerable one in Weeks opinion. She never thought it was weird that Tweek had a boyfriend. Of course Craig had been around since Macie was born.

Macie looked up and smiled in Tweek's direction. She used her dolls hand to wave in his direction. Tweek smiled and waved back. Taking a deep breath headed down the stairs. "Hey Mace how are you?" He plopped onto the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

Macie giggled as he bounced her on his leg."Im good Uncle Tweek." She giggled.

"He's your cousins," Muriel rolled her eyes. "not your uncle stupid."

"Hey fag!" Mark called from on top of his brother.

"You're to one straddling your own brother." Tweek shot back and retuned to tickling Macie.

Malcom struggled under Mark and Muriel continued to talk on her cellphone. The two sets of parents made their way into the kitchen after moving all of the gifts under the tree. Since Hilda and her family lived across the country in Pensilvania they do the "family" Christmas presents on Thanksgiving day. It started back when Reginald's family would fly them out to London to visit for the holiday. Reginalds technical name was Lord Reginald Cavendish Marquess Lakefield. Hilda would never let the family forget that she was a marchioness over there. Until she found out that Reginald was disowned for is massive debt and marrying a commoner from the states. Now they didn't really need to do Christmas on Thanksgiving, but the tradition has stuck.

The sound of dishes clanking and liquid being poured eminated from the kitchen. Tweek sighed and made his way into the kitchen. Better to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Tweek!" Hilda rose from her seat and embraced him. "How's my favorite nephew? Hmm?" She pinched his cheek.

"Hey Hildy." Tweek greated using the nick name Criag had givegiven here years ago. "I'm your only nephew."

"Well that may be true, but-"

"Until Craig and I get married, that is." Tweek interjected.

Hilda's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "W-well." she shuddered and looked at her sister. "Isn't this something. Right Reginald?"

"Yes. Quite." he paused to take a sip of his scotch. "Indubitibly."

"So," Hilda continued and sipped on her soda water. "I take it this means this you still don't have a girlfriend?"

"No aunt Hilda," Tweek sighed. "Craig and I are still together."

"Where is that little monster anyway?"

"He had to visit his family in Denver this year."

"Oh good!" She clapped her hands together. "Finally we can have a proper family holiday."

"Hilda!" Tweek's mom snapped. "Craig has been here for the last seven six Thanksgiving holidays. He is part of this family and you will not be like that." She set the turkey down on the table and glared at her sister.

"I-i-its ok mom," Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat.

Reginald clicked his tongue. "Oh poor chap. Still haven't gotten over that stutter have you?"

Tweek rolled his eyes and for the millionth time wished Craig was there. He could imagine him filling his aunt and uncle off and leading him out of the room. He had always been his knight in shining armor and it sucked not having him here with him. "I-it comes and goes." he responded lamely.

"Yes, well, you really should learn to control that. Tweek my boy, if I may speak candidly." Reginald cleared his throat and leaned back into his chair at the table. "If You can't even speak straight in front of family how do you suppose to get a job? Do you expect to work for your parents forever? Or god forbid take over this coffee project they have."

"I have to go check out the turkey," Tweek cut in and stormed out of the kitchen. "Fucking douce." He murmured to himself and went to retrieve the turkey from the smoker. For the first time the bitter cold was a welcome change. The cold air assaulted his lungs and face, clearing the rage and tears from his mind. He took a deep breath and lifted the lid on the smoker pausing to soak in the heat.

"What in God's name has gotten into you two!" Helen snapped as her sister.

"Oh Helen," Hilda frowned. "We just want what is best for our nephew."

"Oh go to hell." Helen spat at her sister. "You leave the raising of my child to me. He's GAY Hilda. Get over it."

"Well I just feel like you haven't tried very hard to fix him." Hilda said and took a sip of her soda water.

"Oh thats rich coming from an alcoholic."

"RECOVERING." Hilda enunciated.

"RELAPSING at best. Hows your vodka soda Hilda?" Tweek's mother reached into her sisters purse and pulled out a miniature bottle of Sky vodka and slammed it onto the table. "You get drunk every year. Thats not recovering!"

"Stay out of my purse you heathen!" Hilda spat and snatched her bottle off the table.

While the sisters were yelling Mark and Malcolm came running into the kitchen. Richard was soon to follow with Macie his his arms and Muriel taking up the rear.

"Yeah Jen, I gotta go. My mom is losing her shit." Muriel clicked off her phone and leaned against the frame of the entry way.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Hilda scolded her daughter.

"Watch your liquor old lady." She sassed back and rolled her eyes.

Tweek used his elbow to push open the sliding glass door to the kitchen while he balanced the turkey on the serving tray. "Hey can someone help me with -"

He was cut of my a full fledge civlil war. Muriel and his mother were having a damn near full blown intervention at the kitchen table with Hilda. Mark and Malcom were shoving each other arguing about something that didn't matter. Richard was arguing with Reginald gesturing aggressively in Tweek's general direction. Tweek stopped dead in she tracks.

Oh god. Ohhh god. ohgodohgodohgodohgod. What the fuck is going on! His eyes bounced from the table to the floor to the counter to the turkey to the screaming Macie on the ground. He tried to swallow his heart that had moved to his throat to calm down but it seemed impossible. He dropped the turkey onto the counter, swooped Macie into his arms and made a beeline for his room.

Tweek shut and locked his door. "Hush now." he soothed the crying girl and set her down onto the bed. "Alexa play some music."

"Ok. Playing music from your library." The female voice responded and Jon Bellion's Human started playing. -Play Human by Jon Bellion -

Macie turned into Tweek's chest and continued to cry. Be strong Tweek. Be her Craig today. Make him proud.


	5. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This fic is heavily influenced by music. You can obviously still read and enjoy without it but I strongly recommend listening to the provided playlist. I will note in the text when a particular song's section starts. The songs and order are below. Hypster.com/playlists/userid/5440908?7252565 .
> 
> You're Not Alone - Saosin
> 
> The Anthem- Good Charlotte
> 
> Seven Deadly Sins - Flogging Molly
> 
> Pegboard Nerds - Hero
> 
> Closing Time - Semisonic
> 
> I Miss You - Blink 182
> 
> Human - Jon Bellion
> 
> Tetris - Dr P
> 
> Rather Be - Clean Bandit
> 
> Walking the Dog - Fun.
> 
> While We're Young - Jhene Aiko

Tweek pulled Macie closer to him and started to sway to the beat of the music. "Hush now. Its alright. You're safer here with me." He stroked her hair and continued to hum along with the mellow music. Im just so sick of being human. Yeah, that sounds right.

"I-I" Macie's broken sobs drew Tweek out of his own head. "I dont like it when they fight."

Tweek took in his little cousin. Her blond hair was spilling out of its braid and her wide green eyes were puffy from crying. She reminded him of himself. "I know Mace. Its ok. " He finished lamely. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a big ball of orange and white in the corner of his room. "Macie, do you like kittys?" The girl nodded weakly and wiped her tear stained cheeks."Good. Because I have someone who wants to meet you!" Tweek picked up a groggy killer who was contentedly napping on his dirty cloths in the corner.

"Kitty!" Macie called and raised her arms to hold the cat. Tweek lowered the heavy cat into his cousins lap and watched as the beast started to rub against her face. "He's so fluffy!"

Tweek laughed. "Yeah he is. Now its a secret that hes up here. Can you keep him a secret for me?" Macie nodded and motioned that she was zipping her lips. "Do your parents fight like that often?"

Macie paused for a moment and continued to pet Killer. "Muriel and mamma fight a lot. Daddy works all the time. Some nights he doesn't even leave work."

"What about your brothers?"

"Malcom and Mark are always gone. They are either at school or out with their friends."

Tweek's heart went out to her. He knew what it felt like to be alone. His parents were always working and before he and Craig got together there were times when he didn't talk to another person all day. Before he could say anything to comfort her there was knock at the door interrupting their conversation.

"Tweek honey," his mothers muffled voice carried through the door. "its time for dinner."

"Ok, we will be right down." He sighed and sat killer back onto his bed of dirty clothes. The cat purred and went back to sleep. "Some on," he lifted Macie up and began brushing the cat hair off her dress. "lets get going before all the food is gone." he smiled and lead her down the stairs.

In the kitchen the family was the perfect image of a happy holiday family. No one was fighting or even giving each other any dirty looks. They sat laughing and chatting. Tweek too his spot next to his mom and patted for Macie to take the seat next to him.

"Alright." Tweek's dad stood up, "ITs time to say grace." The table interlocked hands and closed their eyes. "Dear Lord thank you for this meal in which we are about to partake. Thank you for its nourishment for our bodies and thank you for providing it for us this holiday season. Thank you for allowing my sister in law and her family to visit every year and watching over their safe journey. Thank you for watching over each and every one of us. In Jesus' name we pray. Amen." A rippled 'amen' murmured through the crowd.

"All right. Lets eat!" Malcom called and reached for a roll.

The meal progressed and not much conversation was had. Hilda asked Tweek about school and his plans for college. Craig was conveniently left out of the conversation. Reginald and Richard talked about the current state of the country and how he thought about opening a small cannabis dispensary in the back of the coffee shop now that it was legal in Colorado. Once dinner was done the family gathered in the living room for presents. Tweek opened his gifts and received: $50 cash, a Terrence and Phillip coffee mug, and a new Ethiopian blend of coffee. The rest of the day passed with no event, except for the sneezing fit Hilda went into while Macie sat in her lap. Tweek's mother assured her they did not have any cats while he and Macie shared a secret smile. Before he knew it his family was packing up the car to head out.

"Bye Mace. Ill see you next year ok?" Tweek picked his cousin up and gave her a squeeze.

"Bye Tweek. Tell Craig I missed him." She gave him a squeeze back.

"Bye!" The Tweak's called and waved as the car rolled of into the distance. Taking his extended family with it.

"Jesus." His father let out a breath. "I swear to god Helen. Your family gets nuttier every year."

"I know Richard." She conceded and plopped onto the couch. " I am so sorry son." She spared Tweek a glance.

"It's ok mom," he assured her. "You can't help who your family is. Im going to go upstairs."

"Ok hun."

He made his way up the stairs and stopped halfway up. "Oh, and I do have a car now. His name is Killer." He tossed over his should and continued up the stairs. He heard a faint question from down stairs but didn't bother to ask what it was. He knew. Tweek flopped down onto his bed and called Craig.

"Hey babe." Craig's monotone voice came from the other side of the phone, "How are you?"

"Jesus Craig! You won't believe what happened." Tweek spent the next half hour explaining to his boyfriend what had happened.

"Sounds like I missed one hell of holiday this year. I'm sorry I wasn't there babe."

"It's ok. I wish you could have been." Tweek sighed and let out and 'oof' as Killer jumped into his chest. "Your son is a lard ass for being a stray."

Craig's laugh filled Tweek's ear. "Listen babe. I got to go. Hopefully I will see you tomorrow. Good night babe."

"Night Craig. I love you." Tweek's heart squeezed at the words. He still felt giddy being able to say it out loud and know that Craig felt the same.

"Love you too."

Tweek rolled over and flipped on his Spotify app. -Play I Miss You by Blink-182- Blink 182's I Miss You came on and Tweek laughed. He picked up killer and held him close. "Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head... I miss you." He sang along with the song and though of Craig.

"Soon Killer. You'll love him too." He yawned and turned out his light for bed.


End file.
